grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Oberon
Oberon also known as Lord Oberon, is the leader of the 'Twelfth Race '''known as the Children of Oberon. Appearance Oberon takes the form of a tall, haughty, aristocratic figure in royal garb, with white hair, blue skin, and ‘elvish’ features. Personality Oberon is arrogant and harsh but is not a tyrant, this made him an interesting opponent to the Manhattan Clan of Empire City. As he was not blatantly evil or criminal: however he cared little for people who stood in his path and was very stubborn once he had made his mind up on a matter. His motives and behavior are often amoral and hypocritical at best. His arrogance and short temper often contradicts his own edict and standard of staying out of human affairs such as when he assisted his wife Titania in attempting to kidnap David Xanatos' son to Avalon, despite Xanatos logically refuting the king that taking a baby against will of his parents is the very epitome of interfering in human affairs. In the process, he battled Goliath for the second time violating another edict of his that his magic would not affect him or his clan. Biography Oberon was the son of Queen Mab. He eventually overthrew his supposedly insane mother, but no details of their power struggle are known, although Mab did supposedly not die. Oberon was once married to Lady Titania, but her frivolous actions caused them to separate for many centuries. As a means of her and the rest of the Twelfth Race to 'learn humility', Oberon passed an edict expelling all of his people from Avalon until the time of 'The Gathering', a time when they all would return to Avalon, and then left himself. What he did during this time is unknown but he did not seem to interfere during the long war with the Grimm or the Fallen but it has been suggested that Oberon despises the Fallen, especially the one called Sammael. Oberon has two children with Titania, one male and one female, and fathered at least two sons with mortal women: Merlin and an unknown changeling boy. When Oberon returned to Avalon as a prelude to the Gathering and at the behest of the Weird Sisters, he discovered that 'his island' had been occupied by the Avalon Clan of Gargoyles. Disturbed by this, he attempted to remove them, but was thwarted by his wife Titania, the gargoyle Goliath and an iron bell forged by Elisa Maza, Tom the Guardian and Princess Katharine. Following this, he remarried Titania (now much matured) and proclaimed that the Avalon Clan were his new palace guards and that the magic of his children would not affect any of their clan. His motives and behavior are often amoral and hypocritical at best. While he was generous enough in sparing the Avalon Clan their lives and allowed them to stay on Avalon, his impudence and short temper contradicted his own edict of staying out of human affairs such as when he assisted his wife Titania in attempting to kidnap David Xanatos' son, Alexander, to Avalon. In the process, he battled Goliath for the second time violating another edict of his that his magic would not affect him or his clan. Powers and Abilities Oberon is one of the strongest and most high-level individuals of the Twelfth Race, and possibly in the Dimension of GF-007, though the latter is unconfirmed. Only his mother, Queen Mab's magical strength and abilities are far much greater than his. Regardless, he was still able to overthrow her (and maybe Titania is as powerful as he is, although she usually stays in the background). He has displayed a vast repertoire of magical powers, such as: * Levitation spells to achieve flying under his own power * Shape-shifting and transfiguration * Conjuration * Advanced telekinesis * long-distance Teleportation magic * Superhuman strength * Exceptional spell-casting * Hypnosis and empathic persuasion * Mystical energy blasts * Power/Ability-stripping * Reality-warping * Animate ordinary objects via life-based magic * Enchanting * Casting realistic illusion via Illusion magic * Moving at lightning-speed (maybe only over short distances) * Energy absorption (lightning to grow to immense strengths and size) * Accelerated regenerative, healing factor * Stare of Slumber/Sleep * Conjuring objects from thin air * Control over the elemental forces of Avalon itself * Creating and controlling unusually strong gusts of air and wind * Sensing Titania (and maybe other fairies) * Intangibility: passing through solid objects (walls, fools, ceilings, wood, stone, metal) * Turn someone into glass by touch * Freezing * Re-changing others * Melting objects via fire magic * Reflecting energy shield * High resistance to physically injury * Reflecting energy blasts by hand Relationships '''Titania -' She is Oberon's wife and Queen. Thousands of years ago she angered Oberon enough that he divorced her and banished her from Avalon, decreeing that all Children of Oberon will walk among mortals for the next thousand years to learn humility. Upon her return she offered to be his wife again if he agreed to face Goliath and the Avalon Gargoyles for their right to remain on Avalon with his strength weakened enough to give them a fair fight and became his wife when the battle ended. 'Puck - ' One of Oberon's servants and disguised as the human aide of David Xanatos named Owen. When Puck stood against him in his attempt to steal Xanatos' son Oberon stripped him of his magic except when teaching young Alexander and banished him from Avalon forever. '''Merlin - '''Oberon is Merlin's father but they have not seen or spoken with each other for thousands of years. Merlin grew up in Avalon but was sent back in time by Oberon to the Forgotten Age. Merlin would create the Trollhunter after Morgana Le Fay betrayed him and would place himself in a deep sleep for the next 400 years after imprisoning Morgana during the Battle of Killahead Bridge. Oberon has yet to express any interest in seeking his son out or if he even knows Merlin is awake in the twenty first century. Quotes Background Information Trivia Category:Characters Category:Children of Oberon